Don't Let Go
by CrazyMorbidity
Summary: Alistair/Cousland one-shot. She made the choice he couldn't stand, but are either of them truly ready to give the other up? some lemon R


**Edited:** Just a few changes here and there, mostly typos, but some fixes to the story itself. Though hardly utterly significant.

**Premise: **Aliea Cousland made the choice that Loghain should live and become a Grey Warden instead of facing death, much to the disapproval of her lover and fellow Grey Warden, Alistair.

**Pairing: **Alistair/Cousland (as if you couldn't guess, eh?)

**Misc:** This was a story written to satisfy a curiosity after watching the break-up of Alistair and Cousland over making Loghain a Grey Warden as will as knowing that Alistair lives, thus this story itself is only a one-shot. I also wrote it due to the frustration that you couldn't elect to search for Alistair in this situation. I have plans to continue it, because I love it so, but that will be in a companion story. The only 'new content' here will be edits, if I feel more need to happen. Also... I haven't written fanfiction in a long time mostly for the reason that I tend to sin and commit OOC. I apologize if I do so here.

**Song Suggestions:** (for those that would like to know...) I'd suggest the album _In Medias Res_ of the band _Krypteria _(as it set the atmosphere for me when writing). It was also brought to my attention that _Wait For Me_ by _Theory of a Deadman_ fits the story's plot _perfectly_. Thanks _Ryoko Metallium_. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Age: Origins_, its characters, and settings belong to _BioWare_. And that especially goes for Alistair, despite how I wish he was mine (as does all his fangirls XD ).

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

"_I'm not letting go of you, Alistair. No matter what."_

"_Nor I, you."_

Those words flashed through her mind over and over again, making it impossible for the young woman to pay heed to the queen as she spoke. She knew that the ruler's words were important, that what Ferelden faced right now was important, but… the selfishness that Wynne spoke of… it was present right now and all Aliea Cousland could think was…

She had _fucked_ up… and that was putting it lightly.

It was a stumbling, clumsy journey, but she was too worried about returning to Arl Eamon's estate to care about grace and apperance. She shoved past people and trampled a few, ran through stalls, did everything short of turning Denerim itself upside down. She hardly cared about the maids and servant on the estate as she raced past… until she remembered why she was here…

"Wait! Is Alistair here? Did he come back here at all?" she suddenly cried to one of the servants, grabbing her by the arm none too gently. "In Andraste's name, tell me he's still here…"

"He is…"

That was all she needed to hear before the young woman tore off and continued on to the room she had shared here with Alistair, praying to Maker that he'd hear her out… even if the former templar had every right not to.

And she didn't know whether to feel grateful or frightened as she stood in the doorway, panting as she watched her lover sling his pack over his shoulder. She had arrived at the last fortunate second to see him one last time…

"Alistair…"

It came out in a broken sob and surprised her as much as it did he as he turned to regard her with wide eyes that somehow… were nothing like the warm brown ones she fell in love with.

But though they were both startled, it seemed she was the only one not speechless.

"Please… don't go…"

At that he gave a sigh and looked away from her, muttering in a voice devoid of the humor that had made her fall for his charms, "You heard Anora. I have to leave. And…" He turned a hard glare her way, one that made her shoulders tense and her blood freeze. "You heard what I said… I don't want to have _anything_ to do with Ferelden anymore…"

"I'm sorry," she began to plea in a pathetic voice, barely more than a rasp between the sobs, unable to stop herself from falling to pieces. How could she? Here was the man that had kept her going as much as she had done the same for him. The man that made her smile for the first time after she had to abandon her parents to their deaths at Arl Rendon Howe's hands. The man she had fallen for so hard and despite both of their hesitations and inexperience, gave into each other completely.

She had been able to live through the loss of her family because of him. She didn't see how she could live through the loss of him especially as the archdemon was on their doorstep…

"I'm sorry. I am. I know you hate me and have a right to, I just… I…"

"Aliea… don't make it harder than it has to be," he sighed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, clearly growing impatient. She didn't care. She didn't want him leaving her sight forever. She didn't care if he hated her. She'd stall him until she could no longer…

"I don't want you to go…"

"Then you should have thought about that before choosing Anora as queen…"

"But you don't even want to be king…" she reminded, unable to believe that here, the man had been resisting and fighting every mention of his being king for it to come down to this… hating her because she agreed with his own words. "I… I didn't want you to take up the crown just because… because…"

"So instead you give it to a backstabbing bitch and let her traitorous, murdering father live and become a Grey Warden as well?" Alistair scoffed, his glare still fierce on her, his hand at the strap of his pack trembling. It scared Aliea, seeing him so angry. He might joke all he want of how she could hurt him should he make one wrong comment, but she knew better than to agree. He might not be one to believe in himself, but she knew he was stronger than he let on and he could easily _kill_ her with his bare hands if he wanted.

And seeing the festering anger in his eyes… she wonder if he did…

"I said I'd never regard that man as a brother. Not after what he did to Duncan. To all the Grey Wardens. And what about Cailan? Loghain killed him as well…"

"Alistair… I just… I got this terrible feeling and…" she gulped, trembling herself, but not with anger. Fear. Complete and utter fear. Not just because she thought the man she loved would act on his anger.

It was the fear of her life without him…

"We don't even know what it takes to kill the archdemon and… I don't want you dying if Loghain could instead…"

It came out in a rushed breath, before she felt the tears flow freely down her cheeks and her body slump against the doorway, wishing that Alistair that had realized that fear before. That maybe there had been a chance that he could just deal with Loghain, for that reason, instead of getting himself exiled…

Just as she felt her tears consume her and her body grow too weak to stand, Aliea felt herself jerked into the room, giving a gasp before she was pushed up against the wall, Alistair's form looming above her. Her breathing hitched and her heart beat faster, both fear and thrill coursing through her blood. It was so different from all those other nights they had spent together, when he spent their time together attempting his hardest at being a loving gentleman – and succeeding.

But as much as she loved those nights, the way he caged her only made her blood pump hotter…

"And what if he doesn't die?" was all he asked, close enough that his hot breath caressed her face, making her shiver and moan, her hands flexing and clawing at the walls, wanting to grab hold of something, anything…

"I didn't think that far…" she whispered, her eyes not meeting his, afraid to be dealt such sweet pleasure before finding it flee her as she stared up at a glare he probably still held on her.

"And apparently you forget that if he does die… it would be as a hero of Ferelden. He'll be praised…"

"When he shouldn't be," she finished, feeling her fearful trembles overtake the thrilling ones, almost making the tears wash over her anew. She didn't want to face this… face his utter disapproval towards her… "But… I don't care how he dies, if he dies, or what others think of him. I just don't want you to die…"

"I gathered that… when you pleaded with Anora for my life," the bastard prince – now stripped of his birthright – sighed as his arms fell back to his side and he stepped away. "I… I am grateful for that, Aliea. I am.

"But making Loghain a Warden… I can't stand for it. You're encouraging others to see him as a hero, despite how he had murdered the king and all of the other Wardens, despite how he has _all_ the qualities of a tyrant…

"I don't want to be around if Ferelden is going to continue praising a man like that…"

"Alistair… just say it," she sobbed out, hanging her head as she nodded, hearing the words she didn't want to hear, but realized that if she did… it _would_ make this easier for her. It would make it easy for her to know what to do when all was said and done… "Just tell me that you hate me then. Say it and I'll let you leave…"

"I don't hate you," he interrupted her, but in a soft voice as he braced one hand against the wall again… just as he reached a hand to grasp her chin and turned her eyes up to his. No longer did he glare. All he held was the sadness that had always lingered behind the laughs and the jokes. The same sadness that she knew had driven him to cherish what they had while they had it. He had always been aware that the joy and pleasure they had could so easily be lost.

She wished she had been more aware of that fact…

"I'm mad, betrayed… hurt, but I don't hate you," he continued to whispered as he hesitantly leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers, his fingers softly slipping to stroke her cheek and the braid dangling there. "And… I don't know what to think right now, even knowing your intentions. I still don't think they were sufficient. Not with how… I don't think this is the best for Ferelden…"

"I know it's not… because Arl Eamon's right; you should be king," the noble woman murmured, cautiously reaching up to grasp his hand and tangle her fingers into his. She would be making an understatement to say that she was relieved that he accepted the motion. But it was fleeting at best, knowing what had to happen soon. "But… I don't want to see you spend your days suffering, begrudgingly taking up a role that you never wanted… even if it's for the best of others…"

"Aliea… we're Grey Wardens. Well, I was. Either way… that's what we're supposed to do…"

"Dying in service of others is easy. Living… that's another story…" She gave another sigh, as she again raised a hand warily, this one reaching up to curl around the nape of his neck, slipping her fingers into his dark gold hair. How she loved the feeling of those short strands… especially when she grabbed hold of them tightly in the thralls of passion.

Would she ever be able to do that again? She doubted it.

"Maybe, but… Aliea… I should leave now," he gave a groan as he pulled away from her, prying her hands from his neck and letting his hand at her face fall back to his side. "I bet the bitch queen wants me out as soon as possible…"

"I don't care about her. She owes me and if she tries anything more… I'll feed her to the darkspawn myself," she hissed, growing agitated that she had done so much for that woman in a small matter of days, yet that woman's 'starch determination' certainly cared for no one but her _own_ ideas. Just like her father. Aliea really didn't see how Anora could be a just ruler. "I really don't understand what it is your brother saw in that woman, if they did love each other…"

"Well… it's not like I have a high opinion of my family in any case. Not like _any_ of them had really been much of one." He gave a groan before he stumbled back a few steps, until he fell onto the bed, shaking his head rather helplessly. "By the Maker, Aliea… do you have to keep making this harder for me? Why didn't you just let Anora have my execution? I told you that I can't imagine a life without you and what do you think I'm going to have to deal with now?"

"Would you want to go to your grave, knowing that I'd want to follow you as well? Whether or not the Blight can be stopped," she questioned, taking uncertain steps towards him, but standing no closer than arm's length.

"Aliea… _stop_. I told you this isn't making it easier," he snapped, turned a trembling glare onto her, breaking with anger and hurt. "I still _love_ you, alright? Is that what you want to hear? Hear me tell you one last time before I leave. Then fine. I love you and I'm not lying.

"But as much as I love you… this is why it hurts and… I want to get away from you.

"I don't want to be around you anymore, even if I once told you that all I want is to be with you, to never let you go.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he continued as he stood and moved around her. "As much as you tell me that you don't want me dying, I don't see how you could expect me to stay here at all. I don't see how you didn't see that I'd have to leave.

"So… it seems that you're the one that doesn't mind letting me go.

"So let me. I want to be on my way and get away from everything."

It took everything for Aliea to keep from bursting into tears and falling to the ground, only slightly relieved that her back was to Alistair's, that he could not see her and nor she him. It only gave her minor ease to muster up the strength to speak as unbroken and flat as possible, but only shortly…

"Go then… it's over then, isn't it?"

"Can it be any other way?"

But if Alistair had hoped for an answer, he had also given her enough of a signal that he didn't want it, the slam of a door following his words swiftly, shutting her in this cold, desolate room.

And for the first time in her life, even more so than that night that she had to run from her birthplace, knowing that she had abandoned her parents to their deaths, Aliea felt dark emptiness consumed her, despair clouding her senses…

And it was in this lost despair that her friends found her, curled up on the floor, bawling like a child, not caring about Ferelden and its troubles.

Into the dark of the night, all Aliea cared to think of was how she had let go of Alistair…

* * *

It was a nightmare that had plagued Alistair for nearly three years now, the last time he spoke with Aliea, how he baulked out of fulfilling her last desires. He knew what they were, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want to give in, giving himself one last chance to make love to her, to even kiss her. Saying 'I love you' could so easily be a simple method of cruelty. Words had that way.

But sleeping with her, kissing her… holding her… Alistair didn't think he could accomplish those tasks without assuring her that he _did_ love her. And he didn't even want to admit that to himself at the time and he was too angry with Aliea to grant her that small bit of peace… even if it did mean her death.

If she had died, he probably would have killed himself as well, anyhow.

He didn't know why he didn't bother to now, or at least during that first year of enduring without her presence. It was probably the sole fact that he_ wanted_ to know what had happened to her, especially now…

He heard the news three years ago; the archdemon had been slain… and Loghain had indeed died. It sent a shiver up Alistair's spine when he heard, beginning to see that Aliea had been right in her fear. But he acknowledged no more, trying to go through with his wandering life without thinking of the woman.

But that was near impossible, as he heard soon after that Aliea had disappeared, along with all of their companions. No one heard of them, knew where they went, what they had planned to do. They all just… left…

The former templar could remember it clearly, the days after he heard such and wondered himself… before running into Morrigan. As much as he hated the witch, he hoped she knew something and could tell him what happened. But she knew nothing, barely giving him any time to converse. He only briefly learned that she had left before the final fight against the archdemon, unwilling to see Aliea risk her life… before ironically laughing at herself that Aliea had indeed survived without the witch's aid. And as much as that left Alistair in confusion, it wasn't enough for him to try to continue to speak with the woman. He didn't care for her and if she didn't know anything about Aliea, there was no point.

So he continued, trying to live, keeping an open ear for news on his first and only love… but uncertain why.

Still… trying to survive came as a precedent now.

He lived the life of a scavenger really, mostly seeking out stray darkspawn to slay while taking up odd jobs. Despite how it reminded him of the journeys with Aliea and their companions, it was actually a life he could keep to and rather enjoy. Utter freedom was his now and _no one_ he ran into seemed aware of his parentage; that was bliss in itself. The treks could be lonely, but there were times he'd run into other adventures and travel with them a ways before going their separate ways. And then when he reached a settlement, he could easily fall in a crowd of drunken revelers. He was far from satisfied with this life, but it was the closest to satisfaction he could come.

Although it had its downfalls, especially in traveling alone. Particularly in the fact that he didn't have a mage companion to aid in healing.

Or Aliea's skilled hands to massage his aches and pains, her nimble fingers to aid in bandaging his wounds…

Alistair gave a sigh as he exercised his sore arm, shaking his head as he tried to push aside his love's memory. She really was such a haunting creature in his mind. The coy smile that frequently lingered on her lips, the soft ivory skin that was as sweet as honey, the brilliant green eyes so full of life and purity, her wheat colored hair that swayed around her in battle… he gave another sigh, wishing her image wasn't so fresh in his mind. Especially in his dreams, where he could so easily recall past exploits with the woman… and experience more.

Sometimes… those dreams seemed too real and he wondered… if somehow there had been a chance that their spirits had found each other in the Fade, joined together there when they couldn't physically touch each other. He didn't know but… he did wonder. There had been dreams where he slept with Aliea and could remember hearing her tell him that she wasn't letting go of him. Alistair remembered murmured back that he had yet to let go of her in his mind, he still loved her and missed her. He could remember the beautiful smile that would then spread across her lips before she rested her lips by his ear and whispered to him to stop running.

Like she had for the last week…

He wondered if that was why he remained at the same campsite that he had for the past week. He usually stuck around one area for a day or two. Settlements, he might stay for a week or two, maybe more if he found sufficient job listings. But out in the wild, in the open, he didn't like taking his chances, especially as he was getting low on bandages and healing aids. At least food wasn't a problem… except he had to travel further and further away from his camp, the creatures growing accustomed to his presence and what it meant.

But all this rumination and worrying was getting him nowhere and it was growing late into the night. It didn't matter when he woke, when he'd leave tomorrow, or anything of such, but his mind was hazy and heavy. Sleep would be much welcomed tonight… even if the dreams of Aliea were both a pleasure and dreaded nightmares.

Especially of late… not only because of his reminder of the last dreams but also because…

Many dreams had him seeing Aliea lovingly interacting with a young girl with the same wheat colored hair…

With a snort, Alistair shoved the thought from his head, not wanting to contemplate about that prospect. After all, that would mean… Aliea had found comfort in some other man's arms… or worse – though he didn't believe any man could gain an advantage on her; she could scare the living daylights out of him after all. But then again, what did it matter? They weren't together anymore. They went their separate ways. If Aliea wanted a lover, a family… who was he to have any say in such?

And reluctantly, he shut his eyes, acknowledging that now… all he had were these dreams that were has relieving as they were torturous…

At least that had been the plan, before his eyes snapped back open at the sound of a twig's crunch.

He was quick to grab his dagger, but remained reclined, listening for another sound. He heard nothing but the wind and the rustle of leaves. Slowly he shifted, trying to keep the rustle of his bedding to a minimum, not wishing to alert whoever was out there as well as keeping it possible for him to hear any more movements. But there had been slight ruffling and Alistair froze, wondering if he had missed any indications of the intruder's movement… or given away his.

It sent a shiver up his spine, recalling how quietly both Leliana and Zevran could move. If someone such as them came, he would be unable to hear or see them until the end… and he realized he should have known better than to think he could have lived for much longer. Surely Anora would have sent assassins after him by now.

Adrenaline and desperation began to rush through his veins, driving him to strain and listen, hoping and praying to hear _something_. The silence was maddening, giving him no assurance whether there was someone out there or not.

It made him jumpy, extremely so.

In fact, the moment he heard the small clink of something hitting the pot by the firepit and the hissed cursing, Alistair's instinct took over, making him leap from his tent, towards where he heard the intruder was. The prowler went down without so much as a gasp as he whipped out his dagger, holding it to the person's throat…

Before he realized who was beneath him and… he couldn't believe it.

The moonlight was brilliant enough that he could easily see the person's features, but he only needed to see the eyes, brilliant green and staring up at him to know that… pinned to the ground beneath him…

"Aliea?"

The coy smile he knew so well splayed across those rosy lips, as if she wasn't pinned uncomfortably to the ground or with a blade at her neck. "Well… at least I don't have to reintroduce myself…"

But as much as he wanted to return to the banter that had once been theirs, now hardly seemed like an appropriate time as he withdrew his dagger and helped her to her feet, questioning her as he furrowed his brows. "What are you doing out here? And sneaking around…"

"What do you think? I've been tracking you down for over a year now," she scoffed as she crossed her arms, cocked her hips, and glared at him. "You're just as determined as Morrigan to not be found, aren't you?"

"I don't trust Anora, that's for certain," he returned, moving to sit by remnants of fire ashes. He would have seen about rebuilding the fire, but the moonlight was bright and the night air delightfully cooling. He didn't wish to ruin it with a fire. "I've heard that she's gotten as… resolute as her father was and that people are whispering how Cailan wouldn't have let such happen… nor Maric…

"I'm not actually eager to make it easy for Anora to assassinate me if she grows paranoid enough…"

"She's not there yet, but she's getting there and don't worry," Aliea nodded as she sat down nearby, but far from his reach. "Zev and Leliana have been intercepting reports of _your_ sightings and confusing Anora's informants."

"Zevran's looking out for my back? That surprises me," Alistair admitted with wide eyes.

"He's… still in my company, sort of," she explained before shrugging and leaning back onto the palms of her hands. "They're both doing it for me and… well, you know about us…"

"It's not something I want to ever forget," he whispered softly, watching her carefully for a reaction. A jerk of the shoulders before she turned to face him… and smiled again. He would have smiled as well… if he didn't remember his earlier dilemma. "So… that's the reason why you're here? Tracking me down to let me know about our old companions and what they're doing?"

That was met with a scoff before she whipped her face away and glared out into the forest. "Now I feel insulted. You think I'd spend years tracking you down, just to say 'Oh, a couple of our buddies are looking out for you. Just thought to let you know… see ya later.'" Again she scoffed then this time, turned her fiery glare onto him. But it was hard for him to feel intimidated right now, not while she sat in the moonlight, bathed in a silver glow that made her appear more beautiful than he had remembered.

And… whether or not Aliea saw how her glare did not affect him, her hardened look softened before a sigh escaped her lips and she again turned away. "So… you didn't think that… that I had found you in the Fade? That I tried to tell you to wait for me?"

"I thought that that been my own wishful thinking… I didn't really think…"

"Well… it's been the same for me. I wondered if I was imagining things as well," she murmured softly, her eyes focused on how the toe of her boot dug into the ground, kicking up specks of dirt in her uncertainty. "Some of those things we did… in the dreams, I didn't remember trying such and… the words you'd share with me… I didn't know if…"

"I still love you, Aliea and I'm not angry about the choices you made… even if there's a tyrant in the making on Felreden's throne," he mocked, watching the smile return to his love's lips.

"Yea… I think I'm just going to stay out of politics now. Harrowmount's not having an easy time himself," the young woman chuckled, though… despite knowing Aliea was still young – around twenty-four years – there was a mature air about her. A greater one than she had when he had first met her and traveled with her. "I sure pick them, huh?"

"I'll say. Making friends with assassins, spies, witches, murderers…" He let a laugh puncture his words before a sigh wafted over them and he shook his head. "Harrowmount was the best choice. He is a good man, but… he isn't the strong kind. He is a good that could easily be taken advantage of. And Anora… I know she wasn't your first choice…

"That had been my fault…"

"Not point in dwelling on it though," Aliea interrupted. "What's done is done. Living in the past won't help us…"

"No… I suppose it won't." Again, he sighed before cautiously regarding Aliea, a sickening feeling swelling in his stomach, certainly wondering why she was here, why they spoke of this. It made no sense, all the conclusions he could draw. Well… there was one but… did he dare hope for that to be the truth? "Aliea… why are you here? And are you trying to say that… that our past… we should…"

"Wynne died, Alistair," she bit out swiftly, clearly avoiding whatever words he sought to share with her. He almost sighed… or would have if he wasn't shocked by this news.

"She… she died? When? How? I thought she…"

"It was about a year ago," the noble murmured, picking at the hem of her boots. "She just… gave up. It's not nearly so… weak as I make it sound though. She was holding out for as long as she could. But… we've had lots of worries on our minds now and with everything happening, I think it was too much for her.

"But she tried so hard, Alistair, she did. To… to help me out. While… while you weren't there and she wished that we'd be able to find you. She was sad that she wasn't able to see you once more, yet… she was content. She did feel fulfilled in the end."

"I… I'm glad for that at least," he whispered, turning his gaze over to the ashes before him, staring at them, lost in the shock that Wynne… she was… dead? It… it seemed so… ridiculous to believe such. She was old, but so… lively. But then, she did have that spirit and it was draining them both as they continued to lengthen her life.

Still… he couldn't believe it…

"What about everyone else? What's happened to them?" he questioned, knowing he had been wondering such and now… felt that he needed to know. There was so much more he needed to speak with Aliea about but… the more important question in regards to her had been her own wellbeing. She appeared to be alive and well before him and that left him content… to a degree.

"Well… Sten went back to his lands and… as much as I think he hates leaving the party… he's not coming back. Like… most of us don't even care to give a thought for Ferelden right now." She gave another sigh, but continued on with hardly more of a pause. "Morrigan… she left before the final battle…"

"I know… I ran into her."

Now it was Aliea's turn to jerked her head in his direction. "Oh? When? Leliana and Zev have been trying to track her down, but… there's been nothing…"

"Three years ago. I haven't seen her since…"

"Oh… well, the others… um, Leliana, Zev, Shale, and Oghren… you could say they still tag along with me. Well, Leliana, for certain. Zev, he keeps track of us and runs into us every so often with news and the like. Shale and Oghren's been helping the elf out keep my and your tracks covered…"

"Your tracks? Why yours?" Alistair questioned, quirking his eyebrows and regarding her.

He was met with a defeated smile before she murmured, "Anora's declared me a traitor and potential usurper."

"What? _How_?"

"Isn't following you enough of a reason for her to declare such? Oh, she didn't do it publicly, but Zev and Leliana… they knew how to find out the declarations she gave her council and bodyguards and knights. She's not exactly keen on letting either of us live anymore…"

"You are bad at politics…"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just allowed Loghain to become a Grey Warden and took the throne as well," she bit back harshly, a fire dancing in her green eyes as her glare focused on him. But again, it faded as she sighed and now looked up to the moon. "You heard, right? He died, killing the archdemon and… Alistair, I don't regret that choice I made. If I hadn't and Riordan died as he did before slaying the archdemon… it would have been between you and I for who would die and…"

"Wait… what do you mean? Why would it have had to be one of us. Wasn't Loghain just… unlucky?"

"No," she shook her head and turned back to him, her eyes bleak, empty, and terrified. "Riordan… he told us before the final battle that… that's how the Grey Wardens end the Blight. The taint inside us… it attracts the archdemon's essence to us, which has to be because even if the physical form dies, its essence can travel to another darkspawn and everything would have been for nothing.

"But if it enters one of us… the Warden dies and so does the archdemon…

"I made Loghain take that sacrifice…"

To that, all Alistair could do was blink, unable to believe that Aliea had been right. She had made the right choice that at least allowed them both to live. He didn't know what would have happened to her if he had died in her stead… probably that same that would happen to him if she died. And that… he didn't want to consider…

"I… I can't believe it…" he whispered, lowering his head and not knowing how to feel or what to think. Would it be much easier if he had accepted Loghain into the ranks of the Grey Wardens, if just for a few days? He didn't know, but… if he hadn't thrown that _tantrum_, still took up the throne… would things be as bad as they were then?

"I… I'm sorry, Aliea. I know it means nothing, but…"

"Don't worry about it," she dismissed quickly, drawing in closer to him, surprising him as she sat down beside him. "I understand why you didn't want him to live, to become a Grey Warden, and… you were right. He didn't deserve to be a Warden or to have a hero's death. He certainly should have paid for his crimes, for all the lives he allowed to be slaughtered.

"I did force the whole situation on you when I shouldn't have. After all… I imagine that if it had been Howe instead of Loghain there… I would have reacted the same if told me to accept my family's murder into our ranks…

"But, Alistair… I just… I wasn't willing to risk your life."

"Well… like I said… I'm not mad at you for the choices you made," he returned, his voice low and cautious, just as he leaned in towards her, wanting those torturous dreams to become reality. "You did what you had to. I understand…"

"So… does that mean… you're going to hold to your promise now? To never let me go?" she returned, leaning in towards him as well, obviously receptive to closing this gap that had existed between them for so long. He was glad, especially after that mistake he made so long ago…

"Hm. Well, I suppose we're a couple of outlaws now, aren't we? So I imagine it would be in our best interests to stick together. And I'd be a fool to refuse such a beautiful companion such as you," he murmured before delicately pressing his lips to hers… and giving a groan as her lips slanted against his a responded with desperation. In Andraste's name… he missed this woman so much. "Oh hell, Aliea…"

It attacked him so swiftly and completely. He hardly had a chance to refuse, to fight it. But then again… he didn't want to. And neither did she. The kisses grew fierce and violent as he shoved her down to the ground. She gave helpless gasps into his mouth, her hands roaming over his body, pulling him close… until the both gave a grunt and proceeded to strip her of her armor and he of the pants still lingering on his person. He didn't bother to direct her into his tent and she didn't bother to ask him to. It was hardly affectionate or thoughtful, knowing he was about to _fuck_ her out in the open, like animals. But hell… he did want to see her already clammy skin glistening in the moonlight, give himself the illusion that he was having sex with a goddess, an ethereal being that he was only too lucky to have touched.

Well… he certainly was lucky that here she was beneath him again…

"This isn't a dream, is it?" he rumbled, his voice low and hoarse as instinct took over, the ache in his hips and the back of his spine driving him to ravage her delicious body. Part of him hated doing so, to be so feral and inconsiderate. But the way her legs caged his hips and how she ground her hips against his, moaning with pure delight… it certainly did nothing to discourage him.

"I certainly hope not," she moaned, receiving him and reciprocating his thrusts, her back arched and head thrown back while desperate cries fled from her delightful pink mouth. How he wanted to make her cry out desperately and harshly, make her scream and squirm and buck hard against him. And watching her… it was enough to know that this was no dream. Never had he seen this woman so animate and driven, so frantic for the mad pleasure they worked towards. He gave an approving growl at the feel of her roaming hands, how her fingers clawed at his back, her legs as they rubbed impatiently against him. He drove himself harder and faster into her, her shrill gasps only provoking him to move more fervently. And it worsened as the squirming began, her body moving restlessly against him as the pleasure neared their breaking point.

It happened as she reared up, bracing herself on her hands as she began to pound against him ruthlessly before she gave a scream that left his groan almost a muted whisper.

She fell back to the ground, breathing hard and heavy, her eyes staring up night sky, unfocused and lost. She was so gorgeous, gasping as the last lingering spasms possessed them, the sweat glistening on her skin in its silvery glow. He was grateful to have her here, with him, like something out of a dream. Glad that she had truly been following him, seeking him out, unwilling to turn her back on him as it seemed all of Ferelden had, of course that… he didn't even know for sure.

It didn't matter. Aliea was here. That's all he cared about.

"You know… I think it's time we got out of the open," he breathed, leaning down to kiss her along the length of her neck, slipping his tongue over her delicious skin and urging a tremble from her, his hands gently caressing her lusciously soft skin. "Unless you're eager to continue scaring the wildlife some more…"

"As much as that's a tempting notion… tracking you down and then just now… I'm exhausted," she groaned, her hands grasping his head and delicately running her fingers through his hair. "I'd like a half-decent place to sleep… and I'd like someone next to me that I can actually ravage at odds hours of the night…"

"Sounds very thrilling," he smirked before prying her arms and legs from around him and reluctantly separating himself from her. He could see the disappointment in Aliea's face to once again be apart from her lover and he wasted no time to grasp her by the hand and pull her up to stand by him as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Aliea. I mean it _completely_ this time," he whispered, kissing her deeply as he held her close to him. "I'm glad you're here and this time… I promise not to let you go…"

* * *

The night had seemed to be no more than dream for her at first. To lay here, in the arms of the only man she ever loved and feel utter satisfaction from a night of restless love making. Certainly some of their passionate bouts had been ravenous, but in no way had Aliea been left doubting in Alistair's love.

At least until morning came she faced the next obstacle in bringing the man back into her life.

It had been hard enough, searching for him when no one seemed to know where he went. And perhaps, she could have caught up with him a year or two ago… if she hadn't her own issues to deal with. Issues that… she didn't know how Alistair would handle. She hadn't told him yet. She just… couldn't. She was too scared to.

She had accepted her new life with no hesitation, but… she didn't believe she should expect the same of him.

With a sigh, she shifted in his arms and pressed her lips to his, her hands reaching up to cup his jaw as she moved her lips in a deep, sultry manner against his, attempting to wake him… and get back to Leliana.

She shouldn't have kissed him so ardently though. It had wakened him, certainly, but as he did, he rolled, pinning her beneath him as his body already began to fuel its desire for hers.

She couldn't say she didn't expect it, but right now… she just didn't have the time…

"Wait! Alistair! Not now!" she cried out her hands at his chest, shoving him away. Her cry and motion seemed to be enough the chase away the lingering sleep, forcing his warm brown eyes to snap open and stare down at her with embarrassment and shock.

"I… I'm sorry," he stuttered, swiftly pushing away and turning his back to her as he gathered up his clothes.

The sight of his embarrassment almost made Aliea laugh, remembering the bashful young man that she had fallen for and glad to see he certainly still remained. But she didn't laugh, wanting to spare her lover of the humiliation and instead crawled up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest as she pressed her breasts against his back and her lips to the edge of his jaw. "It's okay, Love. Don't worry about it. I'm not offended. We used to do things like that all the time…

"But right now… it's just that… Leliana is waiting for me…"

"I guess that means one last bout together before a trek is out of the question then?" he murmured, turned his face towards her… and receiving another kiss on his lips before Aliea relented to prying away from him to replace her armor.

"Unfortunately… that's correct," she confirmed, quickly readying herself for departure.

It still took them some time as they spent a few hours packing away Alistair's tent and other items. The time came as a temptation, both of them finding some way to convince each other that another session of love making could certainly be taken. Aliea almost agreed to the notion… before making the excuse that Leliana was waiting for them, that she usually wasn't away for so long for the other. She knew that Alistair found her acting rather strangely, but he only quirked an eyebrow and went on with the packing before following her to the small town Leliana waited for her.

It was… a nearly blissful experience for Aliea, to say the least, traveling with the only man she ever loved and returning to their bouts of banter and teasing, a few of them resulting with childish scuffles that ended with them laughing delightfully. It was nothing more than the loss of a weight that had been shoved hard down against their shoulders for some time. And how relieving it was to no longer have the loss of love lingering around them.

But as much as they seemed to enjoy themselves, there were still concerns hidden away in them both. And Aliea grew only more agitated the closer they came to their destination, frightened and scared, uncertain about what was about to happen.

At least Leliana did a good job at making her forget…

"By the Maker! I didn't know whether to think you found him or something terrible happened to you!" the redheaded bard cried out as she quickly embraced Aliea fiercely the moment she caught sight of the couple as they stepped into the tavern.

"Leliana… I faced the archdemon and lived," the Warden groaned before prying herself out of her friend's grasp, but hardly ungrateful that her friends cared for her. After all… where would she be if Leliana wasn't such a good friend?

"I know. I'm sorry, just…" The bard's voice left her as she turned to set her gaze on Alistair, giving him a once over and murmuring, "Hard to believe you did find him. But… I'm glad for the both of you," she added with a smile before looking back to Aliea, her eyes staring into the warrior's intently. "So have you told him…"

"I'm going to," Aliea sighed, stepping away from her friend, wondering if Alistair could see how she trembled now. "So… is she still in the room?"

"Sound asleep. It's a good thing you got back before she woke up. I didn't want to deal with that situation," Leliana said before giving a last hug and beginning to stride away. "I'll have to go find the others now. So we'll meet at the rendezvous?"

"I'll see you there. We'll miss you…"

"Like we've missed Alistair." She gave a smile over to the lost and renounced prince. "Oh, it's good to see you, alive and well. I just hope you don't get it in your head to leave Aliea now. By the Maker… it's been impossible dealing with her without you," she rolled her eyes, before quickly striding out of the tavern, leaving Alistair staring after the woman with confusion.

"Am I… missing something? Wait…" He turned to regard her, his brows cocked, his brown eyes filled with confusion. "Tell me what? What was she talking about?"

"Um… there's something that… well, I need to let you know about," she whispered, feeling her body tremble again, uncertain about the rather small, yet significant fact of life that she needed to reveal to Alistair. What was he going to say? Think? Would he accept it or… she didn't want to think about it, to convince herself to not tell him. That was impossible. And she knew that there was no way to stay in Alistair's life without telling him. "Could you just… follow me?"

Warily, he nodded and fell in step behind her, both of them making the silent and heavy journey to the room Aliea had rented for this trip. Her hand shook as she held the key, worrying what was going to happen the moment she opened the door and Alistair stepped in…

But that worry was dashed from her mind as another worry seeped in… the moment she heard a bawling she knew well. Without a word to her lover, Aliea dashed the last few steps to the room, wasting no time to unlock and throw open the door. There had been no sight that awaited her that should cause panic, but it did not matter.

The lonely, frightened cries of a child was enough to throw a mother in panic.

"Shh, Ali. Shh," she hushed, scooping the small toddler into her arms, cradling her as she whispered into the young girl's ear. "Mama's here. You're okay. Markus is here still. You're okay…"

But her daughter's sobs continued with her arms thrown around Aliea's neck, the child holding onto her with dear life. Aliea didn't blame her. Her daughter was used to seeing her leave before bedtime. But waking without her mother sleeping next to her was not something the babe was accustomed to.

She tended to the girl's sobs, trying to ease her and put an end to the tears. She said nothing else, but… she turned to face Alistair, her gaze questioning his, just as he stared at her with shock and confusion. She could see the pleading questions in his eyes and she didn't blame him; she knew he'd have them. But right now… she couldn't explain. Not while little 'Ali' remained lost in her frightened cries.

She heard a worried whine behind her and it urged Aliea to spin around and look down at Markus, her mabari hound, staring up at her with uncertainty. She knew the dog was simply worried for his mistress's child, one who he had taken to viewing as a playmate and a charge. 'Ali' did love Markus after all, but…

Markus wasn't the girl's mother.

In time the sobs died away, though the child remained clinging onto Aliea before whispering, "Mama… I miss you. Where were you? I scared…"

"I told you, Ali, I… I've been trying to find someone," she softly reminded her daughter as she sat down on the bed, cautiously trying to catch Alistair gaze, but found herself unable to as his focus shifted between the mother and the daughter. It made the trembles resurface… terrified of what the man thought and what he would say.

"Did you find him?" 'Ali' pulled away, her wide, brown eyes still wet with tears, but no longer scared. In fact, all that consumed them was curiosity. "Did you find Papa?"

"I… ah… that is…" She couldn't help but stumble over her words, looking from her daughter to Alistair, unable to settle her eyes on one of them.

And it eventually intrigued the small toddler's curiosity as she turned around to look at who it was Aliea kept looking towards. Then the child turned back to her mother, staring at her suspiciously, "Is that Papa?"

"Um… Ali, could you… play with Markus for a moment? I, um… I need to step outside," she muttered in a low voice, gently standing the girl on the floor before she knelt down and kissed her child on the crown of her wheat-colored hair. "I'll just be outside. I won't go anywhere else, I promise."

"O-tay… but I'm hungry," the child pouted, but made no more objections, running off to tackle the mabari. Aliea waited a moment, watching the two and smiling. The girl had been the brightest ray of sunshine in her life and she was always glad to see her little girl enveloped in ignorant bliss.

But with a sigh, Aliea stood and turned to face Alistair, wishing she could remain in the ignorant bliss of the morning instead of having to confirm the words of her daughter…

Alistair's daughter…

She stepped outside, holding the door open for the former templar to follow her. He did and Aliea took no time to close it and look up and down the corridor. No one stood nearby, which was good. She preferred to be in a room, away from prying ears to tell him this, but she didn't want to be near _their_ daughter if things took a turn for the worse.

She gave a sigh and stared up at him, searching his eyes for a hint to his thoughts. All she saw was shock and confusion, disbelief. She had gathered that he'd feel such. After all, so had she. Not just because their 'dalliance' during the Blight had been rather short-lived, but because she imagined he knew what she had only found out while she was carrying 'Ali;' that it was supposed to be near impossible for two Grey Wardens to have a child. Wynne had told her, but had also wondered if the time had been a factor, that Aliea's newness to the taint had allowed her to conceive so quickly.

Although, Aliea was a little more keen to agree with Leliana, despite how others might say it was a blind and foolish belief; that the Maker had made it possible for her to conceive so that she would find out about her pregnancy when she was most at need for a reason to live. Her baby had been that reason…

"Well… are you going to say something?" she gave another sigh, leaning back against the wall and avoiding Alistair's gaze.

"I… what am I supposed to say?" he questioned, clearly at a loss for words. She should have surmised as much. He had always been one to be at a loss for words. But he was also one that would continue to speak, even when he didn't know what to say… or if he should even say anything. "I mean, she… that girl… she's your daughter, right? I didn't really… I wasn't expecting to find out that you're a mother now and…"

"And what do you have to say about what she said?" she interrupted.

"Well, that… it… it's not possible is it?" He flinched the moment Aliea turned a fiery stare onto him, his hands flying up in front of him out of a protective instinct. And just as the man she had always known him as, he searched for his defense, stumbling over his words as he did. "Wait, Aliea… I know how and everything, but I meant… the taint. It's not supposed to be easy for people like us to have children… especially together… that's all I meant.

"If she is mine, I…"

"She _is_," Aliea murmured firmly, holding her glare before she spun her eyes away and stared down the hall. Then her gaze was on his once more. "She has your eyes. The same warm brown… and your smile. You have no idea what it's like for me, enjoying and dreading that smirk of hers, seeing her father so clearly. And then the way she'll look at me when she's suspicious… her face contorts the same way yours does.

"And why else do you think I had to disappear? It wasn't just because Anora felt I was a traitor to the crown because I wanted to seek you out. I knew that if she found anything out about me carrying the grandchild of Maric… it was practically over for me… and the baby. No one else's child would ever give me reason to go into hiding…

"Besides… I know she has to be your child because she came to me when I needed her… just like you had…"

"Oh…" He paused, the sound of his armor shifting letting her know that he was uneasy on his feet, tensely twitching. It made her wonder just what the man thought. About her. Them. The small toddler blissfully playing with a war dog in the room nearby. The happy laughter and barking could be heard and Aliea wondered…

What was the tension lingering in the air foreshadowing now? A release… or heartbreak?

"Um, so… I mean, not that I think you necessarily did and I wasn't trying to say it earlier either, I just… it doesn't seem possible," Alistair's useless ramblings began again. She didn't interrupt this time. She waited, listened… willing the tension to end one way or another. "But… I just… I want to know… you… do you also know for certain that she's mine because, um… well, because… you haven't…"

"I never licked a lamppost in winter before you… or after," she murmured, almost cringing at how strange it sounded, but… it reminded her of happier times. Even with the Blight, those days with Alistair had been so blissful. He had a smile that melted away all the troubles around them and a laugh that brightened the darkest nights…

Like their little girl…

"Oh, good to know." She slowly turned her gaze to fall onto him, and thought he didn't look at her, his eyes focused on the floor, there was a small, delighted smile on his lips… enough to make her smile as well.

Until a thought struck her… "And… what about you?" she whispered.

"Nope," he replied rather blithely as he eyes turned up to hers. He made the move to take a step forward, but stopped and remained standing where he was. "It's not exactly easy finding another girl that can… handle my babbling. Seems you're the only one…"

"Good to know," she repeated, but the smile on her lips faded as her voice lowered and she asked, "But… we're out here to talk about Ali. And… she'll get fussy if we ignore her for much longer…"

"And if she's anything like her mother… I doubt that's a sight we want to see. I imagine she's a terror when mad."

"Oh shut up… she gets that from you. Acting like she was raised by dogs…"

"Well… you are letting yours raise her in a way, aren't you?"

"I… that's not the point!" she hissed, crossed her arms and cocking her hips, a glare blazing in her eyes. "But I'm serious, Alistair. Ali… I want to know what you're thoughts are now, especially about her. Knowing that… I have a responsibility as a mother to the girl. I… I have to raise her, keep her in my life…"

"You think I'd tell you to do otherwise?" he murmured, the jovial attitude that had surrounded him gone now, replaced only with hurt that trembled behind his brown eyes. "You think I want to tell you to cast aside a child…"

"I don't know what you think," she broke in, staring at her fidgeting hands. "I doubt that you would want any child to feel as unwanted and burdensome as you must have felt. But… Ali isn't some child you can ignore, at least… if we're going to stay together. I understand if this is something you don't want to deal with. I know it's not easy and…"

"So what's her name?" he cut in, but as he stepped up closer to her, placing a hand by either side of her head, bracing himself against the wall, drawing in so close… Aliea's heart began to pound fast and her breathing grew shallow. "Is it just 'Ali' or is that short for something?"

"I… Alistea," she murmured, turning her eyes up to his before giving a nervous chuckle. "I know… it's not exactly the most brilliant name, probably a little stupid, but… I wanted her to have a name similar to those of her parents…"

"It's cute… especially coming from you," he chuckled as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck. "So how old is she? She can't be much more than two years…"

"She turned two a few months ago. And she's been a brilliant speaker since. Won't shut up either…"

"She get's that from you. The smarts part," he murmured against her skin, before his hands took a fierce hold of her arms, invoking a gasp from her mouth. "What else can you tell me about her?"

"She loves cheese," Aliea had to laugh, her hands grabbing hold of the edge of his breastplate as she tried to stifle the moan his lips urged from her throat. "Really loves cheese. And she's picky about how I do her hair…"

"Now… there has to be something about her that's like you. She can't just be a mini version of me, only… a girl."

"She… she's rather fascinated with history, actually. I… she doesn't know that she's Cousland or Theirin, but she knows the history of both families fairly well for her age. She especially enjoys hearing the stories of… our fathers, even though she doesn't realize she's learning of her grandfathers. She just… she enjoys the stories, after listening to so many others from Leliana.

"And… she already well-versed in the Andraste's story and she enjoys going to Chantries… though she prefers just to listen to Leliana instruct her. Still… she very adorable when she prays to the Maker…

"She loves Markus and… I want to get her a mabari pup in a few years. I guess I'm being rather… 'Fereldan' in that manner, but… I can't help it.

"And… she's a bit of a bully, you could say. She doesn't get along well with other girls but… she seems to enjoy her time more around boys, although… she's gotten into a few fights already. And if I don't get her out of them… she tends to take four or five of the boys before she goes down. Not that I'm encouraging it, just…"

"She's a little warrior like her mother," he laughed as he pulled away and smiled down at her. "I just hope you don't plan letting Leliana or Zevran teach her anything in the way of assassins…"

"I don't think Ali could ever have the aptitude to do so. She's more or less and straight-up puncher…"

"I suppose I'll have to watch out for those fists of hers then…" Alistair murmured as he slipped a hand down to caress her cheek. But the smile on his lips slipped away, his eyes locking onto hers with a lingering, worried gaze, his voice growing quiet as well as he continued to speak, "So… Ali… she's known that you've been looking for me? Why? I mean… you obviously wasn't sure how I'd take this so…"

"Because I'm a rotten liar and that girl is too smart for her own good," Aliea sighed, letting her fingers also slip to Alistair's face, softly stroking the stubble on his chin. "She knew we were searching for someone. She's gathered that much from whatever conversations I have with Leliana, Zev, Oghren, and Shale… who especially doesn't keep her mouth shut. That and she's seen other kids with their fathers and Zev and Oghren… they don't exactly do much of a job in being fatherly figures. She's wondered why she has a 'Mama,' an 'Auntie'… but not a 'Papa.'"

"Does she… does she ask about me?"

"All the time and… she's not mad at you, if you're worried about that," she whispered, leaning in close and breathing against his lips before touching sultry kisses to his mouth. "I told her that you didn't have a choice. You had to leave. Others made you do so…"

"And she's fine that I've never been around?"

"She's accustomed to a life in hiding, Alistair. She understands that she can't always see Zev, Oghren, and Shale. That when we're hiding we don't want others to know where we are. And if you're hiding as well, not revealing your location to us, unable to… she understands why she's never seen you before.

"She's not raised in a blissful, stable life, Alistair. She's not… like normal kids…"

"I doubt she's abnormal. She sounds to be more… perceptive of life," he returned, his lips against hers moving so slowly, drawing her in so deeply… it was hard not to moan. At least until she heard him utter, "But… do you… regret having her at all? Because of the life you have to have now? Because how things had to go…"

"I only regret that I couldn't tell you about Ali and allow you to be there when she was born… watch her grow up," she said truthfully, reaching up to grasp him by the back of the head as their kisses grew certain and heavy… and made her grow irritated that they had to be wearing such encumbering armor.

"At least she still has more growing up to do," the former templar said, almost making her laugh that their kisses were so heady and he could still talk about their child.

"So… you don't mind being a father?"

"I think I should be the one asking if _you_ mind me being a father…"

"At least the two of you can relate… being raised by dogs and all…"

"So… he is my Papa?"

The interruption was far more than enough to make the couple break their lips from each other and jerk away, turning their heads over to the edge of the now open door, at the small girl with a head of soft gold and big brown eyes, staring up at them with a suspicious face.

"I really have that kind of face?" Alistair murmured, casually glancing back to Aliea, who just smirked at him, before prying away from him, but also took hold of his hand. Then she led him back into the room, shooing Alistea in as well. Then she released her hold on her lover, took her child into her arms, and sat down on the bed.

The girl was then quick to speak.

"Auntie Leli left. Is Papa staying? Is he my Papa?"

"He is," Aliea nodded as Alistair joined them on the bed after closing the door. "But… don't you want to talk to him yourself? You don't have to always ask me now…"

"O-tay…" Alistea murmured with a nod and turned to gaze on her father, tilting her head as she did. After a few moments, she opened her mouth again and said, "You my Papa?"

"I suppose so… if you don't mind," he answered, looking from their daughter to the former noble then back again.

"You wub Mama?"

"Yes." He slowly slid in closer to Aliea, slipping his arm around her and resting his hand by her hip.

"And Ali?"

He paused, his face appearing blank… before he reached his other hand over to the child, running his thumb over Alistea's chubby, rosy cheeks and his fingers over a bobbing pigtail. Aliea watched him closely, wondering what exactly the man was thinking and what he was going to say. She didn't want him to lie to the girl, but… she didn't want him to hurt her either.

But there was nothing she could do or say right now. She had to leave this to Alistair…

"You know… I wouldn't understand it if I didn't love you," he eventually said as his lips quirked, is hand cupping the girl's cheek. "A girl as adorable and pretty as you… I would think everyone who sees you would love you…"

The child gave a giggle before looking to her mother and smiling as she said, "I like Papa…"

"I told you you would," Aliea breathed with relief before giving her girl a squeeze and smiling over at Alistair.

"So… Papa gonna stay?"

And Alistair's smile only made his lover's grow wider. "Nothing could make me leave you two this time. Now…

"Can 'Papa' get a hug? He's feel rather left out…"

Alistea didn't need to be told twice before she squirmed away from her mother and leapt – for the first time – into her father's lap, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. As the former templar wrapped an arm around the girl and lowered his face to kiss the girl's cheek, Aliea had to choke down the tears that that threatened to overwhelm. This time, the tears were not from sorrow or fear… but relief and joy, an inability to believe that after so long… she was with Alistair again and her daughter had her father.

"Aliea… thank you," the man whispered, angling his head to allow himself to gaze into her eyes and wrapping his arm behind her around her waist. "Thank you… for everything. Loving me, finding me… Ali…

"Thank you for not letting go."

* * *

**Endnote:** Sorry about clichés littering the story, but you have to admit… BioWare was sure guilty of giving into clichés with Dragon Age, from the Human Noble Origin to Alistair's whole situation (secret bastard son to take his legitimate brother's throne… come on…). Ali wasn't even part of the thought when it first happened. She just ended up popping in because I'm obsessed with kids. XD

Well… hope you liked it. And sorry for the minor lemon. Sorry if you didn't want it and sorry if you wanted more. XD And just to note… I might re-edit this story in the future. I felt like the writing is kinda rushed, but right now… as I read it, I can't really think of anything different to do in places that I wish were a little different. So… dunno.

R&R and thanks. ^_^

Oh... and lastly, I am continuing this story. 'To Survive' is the companion story. So check that out if you wanna see how the story goes. XP


End file.
